Black Roses of Hogwarts
by The Dark Cinderella
Summary: Dos casas, dos grupos. Conflicto. Seducción. Amor. Odio. Venganza. Todo en la misma institución de magia, acaso puede ser posible? Marauders Time.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los óleos son de Rowling, el cuadro es mío. En general, los óleos son de Rowling

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Esta historia transcurre alrededor de los ´70, pero van a aparecer menciones de cosas del presente, como grupos de música, cantantes, actores…q no tienen nada que ver con esa época…No me maten, porfa!

CAPÍTULO 1 -

Era tarde, se dijo ella en voz baja, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso del castillo. Tarde, tardísimo, recontratarde… ¿Quién la mandaba a confiar en un hufflepuff? Ella más que nadie sabía que no se podía…Divisó la estatua del unicornio, frente a la puerta de la antigua aula de pociones, en donde habían quedado, y junto a ella, una figura recostada. "Y encima ahora va a reclamarme". Ella suspiró, y le tocó el hombro para atraer su atención.

Nick.- dijo la joven en su voz más dulce y sensual.

Tab… ¿Tarde?- quiso saber el muchacho, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.

En realidad, no. Llegué antes y como no te vi, no estuve segura de si era en esta estatua o en la otra…

No importa, mi niña.- Nicholas Hobbes la cayó con un beso, lento y profundo, en los labios. Le estaba complicando las cosas, pensó Tabatha, demasiado…Pero su orgullo era lo primero que debía salvar. Si estaba la posibilidad de que cualquiera de los dos sintiera algo por otra persona, era mejor terminar.

No. Esperá. Antes…- Tabatha empezó a hablar, pero no supo como seguir. Tomó aire y le dijo:- Me enteré de que besaste a Karen Moonseal…y no te lo digo para pedirte explicaciones, Nick. Sólo que si alguno siente cosas por otro, sería mejor dejar todo acá. Así, sin molestias, peleas y dolor por parte de ninguno.-

Pero, Tabi…

Nick, si la besaste fue por algo, y ese algo podría hacernos pelearnos en un futuro. Si terminamos ahora, voy a conservar tu amistad… Es mejor así… y mi última palabra…Nos vemos.- Ella aprovechó el desconcierto del chico para besarlo apenas en los labios y marcharse. Bajó hasta el primer piso, tomó el pasillo a su derecha, le susurró la clave a la Dama Gorda y entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor como una exhalación. Si iba a ponerse a llorar, mejor que fuera bajo el resguardo de su Casa. Sus pupilas naufragaron en los lagos a punto de rebalsar, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr lentamente por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera había llegado a las escaleras para ponerse a llorar, era una tonta…

¿Tabatha?- exclamó una voz masculina y tan conocida para ella cerca suyo. Tabatha se volteó y se dejó caer en los brazos de Sirius Black.

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter estaban jugando al póquer en la sala común, cuando entró la chica de cabellos plateados. Sirius se levantó veloz para saber que le pasaba a su amiga, y realmente se sorprendió de que rompiera a llorar y lo dejara abrazarla. Ella estaba muy mal…La condujo hacia el sillón y ambos se sentaron. El muchacho esperó pacientemente a que se calmara para preguntarle que le pasaba, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda.

Nada… Que terminé con Nicholas…- dijo Tabatha en voz baja.

Tab, se lo merecía!- interrumpió James exaltado.

Sí¿Quién se cree que es para besar a otra si sale con vos?- agregó Peter.

Es que yo le terminé para no sufrir despues, y de todas formas, lo hago ahora…- sollozó la rubia.

Tati, no lo hiciste para no sufrir, sino para que no hiera después tu orgullo.- aclaró Remus con lentitud. Tabatha lo miró asombrada, y luego sonrió.

Sí, es cierto…Además, creo que hice bien. No tiene sentido estar con uno, sino sentís algo por otro…- sonrió la chica, secándose las lágrimas.

Y yo te prohíbo sentirte mal por ese idiota. Es sencillo, no sabe lo que se perdió.- dijo Sirius en tono de amenaza, pero luego rió. Tabatha se separó de él, se acomodó el largo cabello y les sonrió a los cuatro.

¿Qué hacían?- quiso saber.

Nada…Cartas…-suspiró Remus, relajándose; no le gustaba ver a una chica llorar y menos cuando esa chica era una de sus mejores amigas y lloraba por el más idiota de todos los hombres que pisaron Hogwarts (sepan que todavía no habían llegado Crabbe y Goyle hijos…). Señaló el mazo abandonado sobre la mesa.

No creo que sea un simple juego de cartas entre los merodeadores, así que…Supongo que eran apuestas.¿Verdad?- dijo Tabatha, levantando una moneda dorada de la mesa.

Tati, encanto…-empezó James, pero ella lo cortó.

Sí, eran apuestas. ¡Y avaladas por el prefecto! Si se enterara Lil…

Pero no le vas a decir nada, porque tu amigo más querido sufriría las consecuencias…- sonrió Sirius, confiado.

No digo nada, pero ustedes me llevan el viernes a comer a Hogsmeade…Nos vemos mañana, me voy a dormir.- anunció Tabatha, y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los varones de 6° año de Slytherin, Neithan Zabini y Sasha Frandeck conversaban sentados sobre la cama del primero; Kaison (conocido como Kaii) Mitchsen se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, con un cuaderno bajo sus narices; Lestat Zabini y Severus Snape estaban apoyados sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

Así que la venganza es inminente…- suspiró Kaii lentamente, levantando su cabeza del libro para mirar a Sasha.

Por supuesto que sí! Cuando fastidian a uno de nosotros, se lo hacen a todos!- interrumpió Neithan, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sasha.

No sé quién se cree que es para querer salir con Robin…- dijo Sasha molesto.

El mismo que para querer salir con MI Katrina.- exclamó Antares Black, saliendo del baño con una toalla a su cintura; acababa de bañarse…En ese momento, una cabeza de negro cabellos ligeramente ensortijados se asomó por la puerta.

¿Me llamaban?- preguntó la chica, entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios y dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Antares.

¿Y si yo estaba desnudo?- le recriminó él, aunque no le molestara la presencia de Katrina Blackcrow allí.

No vería nada nuevo…El punto es…Yo venía aquí para pedirles dos cosillas.- exclamó Katrina.

La niña viene a apelar a nosotros…Esto es grave…- rió Severus.

Quizás venga a pedir…"diversión"…- intentó Neithan.

Mm…Hoy no, o por lo menos, no ahora. Bueno, en primer lugar y con respecto a Robin…Snufled no le pidió de salir, y ella me mandó acá a decir que no armen desorden. Aunque por mí, si quisieran "vengarse", no habría problema. Segundo, para el baile de Halloween podrían conseguir algo de alcohol…- sonrió ella infantilmente.

A sus órdenes, mademoiselle.- dijo Antares, con una reverencia.

Tercero…Necesitaría que consiguieran que Potter deje a Karen, Naru se encaprichó con él para ir al baile…Pobre ángel, y teniendo a Lucius para ella sola!

Katrina, me estás hiriendo…

Como digas…Y si vos, Neit, pudieras seducir a Melanie Hamilton…

¿Qué¿Vos estás loca!- gritó el aludido, incorporándose.-Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por vos y las chicas¡¡¡¡pero no eso!-

¡Neit¡¡Por favor!- rogó la chica, juntando sus palmas.

Nena, yo la rechacé el año pasado. Crees que no se va a dar cuenta de que algo planean?.- replicó Neithan.

Ufa!...¿Y vos, Sev?- inquirió la chica, mirando al joven de cabello oscuro.

Katrina…¿Yo qué gano con esto?- quiso saber Severus, mirándola evaluativamente.

No sé…¿La satisfacción de ver a esa insulsa humillada? La odio, por favor…- Katrina sonrió lentamente, de su forma más cautivadora.

De acuerdo, pero que conste…- suspiró Severus con resignación.

No, deja. Me ocupo yo.- saltó Neithan, odiaba que lo superaran en algo.

¡Gracias!- sonrió Katrina, sentándose en la cama de Antares, el cual se estaba terminando de vestir (se cambió ahí, en frente de ella…Lo que daría por estar en su lugar…) y se ubicó junto a ella.

Oíme, Katri. Zarah va a ir con Kaii al baile, Narciza, si no consigue a Potter, con Lucius, Robin con Sasha, Kirsten con Black… ¿Y vos?- quiso saber el muchacho.

Todavía no lo sé, varios me invitaron. Brighton de ravenclaw sería una buena opción…- dijo Katrina con toda intención.

¿Ese idiota? Por dios, chica, creí que tenías mejor gusto!

Que yo sepa, nunca me probaste…- suspiró ella encogiéndose de hombros. Antares la miró sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería, hasta que finalmente, lo hizo.

¿Y, qué¿Querrías que lo hiciera ahora?- susurró él junto a su oído, besando con lentitud el cuello de la muchacha, hasta llegar a la boca, a la que se entregó con pasión.

Uf, dios! Ya empezaron…- se quejó Sasha; no le gustaba que, cuando había una chica con ellos, ella estuviera en brazos de otro.

Quizás un balde de agua fría los traiga aquí de nuevo…- propuso Lestat riendo.

O quizás habría que dejarlos solos…Al ritmo que están tomando las cosas, van a terminar con sexo.- rió Neithan.

Ey, muchacha, no es por nada. Pero si entra Tamerz, nos va a matar a todos…- dijo Kaii, sin levantar la vista del libro. Katrina se separó de Antares, se levantó con parsimonia y se marchó luego de despedirse.

Disculpen, pero debo meterme otra voz bajo la ducha…Lestat, aceptaría tu oferta en este momento…-dijo Antares con tono lascivo, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño. Neithan lo observó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Ese par es incorregible…- suspiró Kaii, cerrando finalmente el libro. Abrió los doseles de su cama, corrió las sábanas y se sentó sobre ella.- Mañana vamos a encontrar la venganza perfecta…-

Que tengas bellas pesadillas!- exclamó Antares, desde el interior del baño.-¡Y que sueñes con alguna chica sexi! Quizás eso te saque la mudez…Si querés a Katrina, te la presto por una noche!.-

Sí, Antares, como digas.- rió Severus con diversión, metiéndose en su cama. Antares salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y el pijama puesto, y se tiró sobre su cama, sin correr las sábanas. Lestat los imitó y apagó la luz rojiza que irradiaba su velador.

¿Ustedes piensan dormir juntos?- inquirió Antares con sorna, mirando a Neithan y a Sasha.

Sí, claro. ¿Vos también querés venir?- ironizó Sasha, mientras Neithan se acostaba en la cama contigua a la de su hermano gemelo, Lestat.

¡ARRIBA!- gritó una jovencita de cabellos rojo oscuro e impresionantes ojos verdes, al tiempo que saltaba de su cama.

¿Ya es de día? Pero si sólo hace un minuto que cerré los ojos…- dijo la voz de Emily White, desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Cinco minutos más, Lily….- se quejó Tallulah Monroe, desde su cama.

No puede ser de día, son los cretinos de slytherin que hicieron un hechizo…- masculló Tabatha Monroe, moviéndose en su cama y cubriendo su rostro con la almohada. Merlina Blackcrow se incorporó con lentitud, abrió los doseles de su cama y le sonrió a Lily.

Vamos, chicas! Hoy es viernes, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a clases! No quiero llegar tarde otra vez.- exclamó Lilibeth Evans.

¡Lily¡Quiero dormir!- gritó Tabatha, pero su voz salió apagada por la almohada.

Buenos días…- suspiró Emily con resignación, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse el uniforme del colegio. Tallulah también se levantó y se acercó a la cama de su hermana gemela y saltó sobre ella.

¡TALLULAH!- gritó Tabatha, desde debajo de su hermana. En seguida, Lily, Emily y Merlina se pusieron a saltar sobre la cama de la chica. Tabatha logró salir, y se bajó de la cama.-Lograron que me despierte¿felices?-

Mucho!- sonrió Emily, tendiéndoles el uniforme a ella y a Tabatha.

Ahora, Tab, nos podrías comentar que le querías decir a Hobbes y qué te quedaste haciendo hasta las tres de la mañana.- inquirió Merlina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Cómo saben que me quedé hasta las tres!- se sorprendió Tabatha.

No lo sabía, pero te saqué mentira-verdad.- sonrió la aludida.

Y ahora que sabemos que fue así, nos podrías decir…- añadió Emily.

Nada, estuve hablando Nick y después me quedé con los chicos…Ya…Ya no tengo nada con Nicholas…Ayer terminé todo. Eso era lo que quería decirle…Que si sentía algo por otra persona, era mejor que lo dejásemos así…- sonrió Tabatha con algo de pesadumbre.

Bueno, Tab, mejor así. Nadie puede humillar a una Gryffindor.- dijo Lily para consolarla.

¿Bajamos? Alexia ya bajó, por lo visto, y ya saben el sermón que nos va a echar si llegamos tarde a Pociones…- dijo Tallulah, tendiéndole la mano a Tabatha. Las cinco chicas bajaron conversando al Gran Comedor, y se sentaron junto a los Merodeadores.

Hola, Tati.- sonrieron Sirius y James a la vez.

Bonjour, ma améis.- rió la chica.

¿Qué tenemos hoy?...- dijo Lily como para sí, tratando de no mirar a James y sacando su horario de la mochila.-…Ah, sí! Transformaciones con Slytherin…-

Que fastidio!- se quejó Emily. En ese momento, cinco muchachas increíblemente atractivas entraron al Gran Comedor y todas las miradas se posaron en ellas. Las Black Roses, como se hacían llamar las cinco chicas de Slytherin de 6° curso, eran las más bellas del colegio, y casi todos los varones envidiaban a todos los de esa Casa por poder verlas siempre que quisieran.

Este es otro fastidio…-suspiró Tallulah. Unos cuantos varones se acercaron a las recién llegadas con flores, bombones y demás, para convencerlas de ir al baile con alguno de ellos.

¿Cómo puede ser que esas…cretinas, tengan tanta atención?- dijo molesta Tabatha; Nicholas Hobbes se había acercado a Zarah Manson con un pequeño pero bellos ramo de "hoja de reyes" (no me acuerdo el nombre, pero es la de el señor de los anillos).- ¿Ustedes acaban de ver lo mismo que yo, o es que alucino?-

Eh…Creo que no…"alucinas"…- dijo Remus con lentitud. No podía creer la desfachatez de ese chico, no hacía más de medio día que había terminado con Tabatha y ya buscaba otra…

Es desagradable…- dijo Emily en tono consolador, mirando con pena a su amiga.

No…Es genial.- exclamó Tabatha sonriente y sus amigos la miraron asombrados.- Sí, miren.- En ese momento, Neithan Zabini se había acercado a Nicholas, seguido de sus amigos, y le había sacado de allí con violencia…Nicholas había sido el único que al ver venir a los slytherin, no se había alejado.

…Que yo sepa, ella no te pertenece!- se escuchó a Nicholas decirle molesto a Neitan.

Puede que no…Pero no va a salir con vos, la chica tiene decencia.- interrumpió Lestat.

Además, ninguna mujer que tenga orgullo acepta las sobras de otras…- comenzó Antares.

Y ningún chico lo suficientemente hombre invita a salir a otra cuando sólo hace instantes que su novia lo dejó.- exclamó Katrina con lentitud. Al oír esto, Tabatha la miró con recelo. ¿Cómo se había enterado?- No es que me moleste que la hayas dejado, pero mi amiga es decente…Y vos podrías recoger el poco orgullo que te debe quedar, y largarte de acá…- El tono de Katrina había sido terminante, apoyado por la actitud de los Wicked Club, que presagiaban una gran golpiza al chico de Hufflepuff, el cual se marchó furioso.

¿Ven? Les dije…- sonrió Tabatha.

Eres malvada…El Sombrero deberían haberte puesto en Slytherin.- interrumpió Alexia Weaspott.

Al igual que vos, Alexia.- rió la aludida. Alexia no era para nada lo que se dice un "pan de dios", más bien todo lo contrario, y muy pocas personas entendían cómo había quedado en Gryffindor. Tabatha y ella se llevaban bastante bien, pero no así con sus demás compañeras.

Burlarte de la humillación de los idiotas y débiles no es algo de lo que enorgullecerse…- suspiró Alexia.

¿Te enteraste?- quiso saber Tabatha.

Claro! Y creo que hiciste lo apropiado, es un idiota… Ni siquiera Manson lo aceptó…Tengo que ir a buscar unos libros para McGonagall, los dejo…- exclamó la chica, y se marchó.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Zarah, Katrina y Robin reían de la humillación otorgada a Hobbes. Neithan las miró sonriendo antes de interrumpirlas.

Katri, con respecto a lo de Moonseal…Tiene que dejar a Potter solamente, verdad?- preguntó el chico.

Sólo eso…¿Ahora?- se asombró Katrina.

Sí, creo que el momento perfecto. Además, ella está loca por mí…- rió Neithan ante la expresión en el rostro de las chicas.

Y vos sos la personificación de la modestia…- ironizó Robin. El joven se levantó tirándoles un beso con la mano a ellas, y se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Se sentó junto a Karen Moonseal, y las slytherin pudieron ver como él le hablaba lentamente, poniendo ojos de corderito desamparado, la tomaba de la mano y Karen se sonrojaba increíblemente. Luego, la vieron a ella asentir con la cabeza, a él sonreír con alivio y besar la mejilla de ella. Neithan se levantó, pero antes de volver a su mesa, se inclinó sobre la muchacha, le susurró algo y Karen le respondió algo parecido a "no te preocupes" o "yo me encargo", y tras eso, Neitan volvió.

A que le dijiste que la amabas desde siempre, que nunca te habías animado a decírselo pero que ahora que la veías con otro te diste cuenta de que no podías vivir sin ella.- dijo Katrina.

Ey, cómo lo sabés?- se asombró Neithan.

Neit, siempre decís el mismo discurso…- rió Antares.- Y a la niña le enseñé a leer los labios.-

Síp. Y al final, le preguntaste qué pasaba con Potter y ella te dijo que le iba a cortar… Y lo fue a hacer ahora, la muy idiota.- exclamó Katrina.

Sí que es idiota! Tenía que hacerlo en otro momento…Katrina, ves lo que estoy sacrificando, verdad?- se molestó Neithan.

Sí, y en su momento te voy a recompensar.

¿Ah, sí¿Qué tipo de recompensa?

La que desees…

¿La qué desee?- inquirió Neithan, arqueando una ceja.

Sí…Siempre y cuando yo la acepte.- sonrió ella provocativa.

Bon soir! Éste es el primer capítulo de mi locura, compartida con varias amigas que me ayudan a escribir. Dedicado a ellas, Caro, Sabri, Cami, Celes, Maru, Mar, Barbi, Vicky y también a Leonardo y a Chrstian, por ser mi Remus particular! Si quieren saber cómo sigue esto, saben qué hacer, verdad?...Dejarme un review!

Bueno, me despido

_El príncipe nunca va a llegar, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y además, quizás la Bella Durmiente esté muerta._

_Lestat de Liocourt._


End file.
